Banale jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent
by Rose presque Blonde
Summary: Bella est une personne, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle croit jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que deux personnes étranges sont dans son salon et qu'ils sont là pour lui annoncer qu'elle est une créature surnaturelle et qu'elle doit les suivre pour qu'ils découvrent ensemble ce qu'elle est en réalité. Recherche, découverte, amour & guerre.


_Disclaimer_ : J_e commence ma première fiction, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça donne, du coup j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis. Je pense que je fais pas mal de photo, du coup je souhaiterais trouvé une correctrice ou un correcteur. _

_Cette histoire est basée sur Twilight, les personnages appartiennent,donc a S. Meyer, quant au autres ils sortent droit de mon imagination. Je reprendrais tous les couples habituels._

_**CHAPITRE 1 **_

Une nouvelle année commence, dans cette école dans laquelle j'ai fait toutes mes études jusqu'à maintenant, et évidemment nous avons de nouveaux enseignants qui veulent nous connaître , je me demande d'ailleurs quel professeur normalement constitué ne le fait pas, et il a nous demandé de nous présenter donc voilà je réponds à toutes les questions que notre professeur de littérature nous a posé : « Je suis Bella Swan, j'habite a Phoenix en Arizona, j'ai 17 ans et je suis au lycée, mes notes sont normales, dans la moyenne, je passe mon temps entre mes amis, ma famille comme le font presque tous les adolescents de cette ville, et les livres, parmi tous les livres que je lis, ont peut dire que Harry Potter et Roméo & Juliette sont mes préférés, mais il y a aussi Les Hauts de Hurlevents, Orgueil et Préjugés et aussi Sherlock Holmes. » Voilà donc ce que cet homme a besoin de savoir, et c'est suffisant mais l'on peut rajouter que je suis ce que l'on pourrait dire une jeune femme plutôt banale, au yeux marrons, chocolat selon ma mère et ma meilleure amie mais j'émets de gros doute quant à cette affirmation, et au cheveux bruns mi-long et ondulés, de taille moyenne et aux formes conventionnelles, ma peau est blanche, même si j'habite sous le soleil. Avec très peu d'adresse, je crois même qu'elle est inexistante et une façon d'attirer les problèmes plutôt exceptionnelle. Je n'ai jamais eu de réel petit ami, seulement quelques amourettes de passage. Je pense donc que je peux dire que je suis banale.

Enfin bref, après l'avoir écouté parler pendant près d'une heure à propos de l'année qui allait suivre, la cloche a enfin retentit et j'ai re trouvé ma meilleure amie, Abby, elle était là avec son petit ami, Jayson, ils étaient comme souvent collés l'un à l'autre s'étreignant avec passion, je me suis raclée la gorge pour les avertir de ma présence, ils se détachèrent, et nous sommes partis pour le cour de sport que nous avions en commun, tous les trois. Nous sommes, donc, sortis du bâtiment, pour rejoindre le gymnase, alors que nous allions rentrés dans cette endroit que je détestais à cause de ma maladresse, j'aperçus sur le toit une ombre noir, enfin pas une mais deux ombres qui avaient l'air d'être tournées vers nous, mais je ne pouvais en être sure car je ne les ai aperçus que quelques secondes. Mais Abby remarqua mon trouble et elle me demanda :

« _ Bella qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ...

_ Rien, je croyais avoir ... Non rien, oublies, tout va bien, lui affirmais-je, en souriant »

Jayson qui détestait particulièrement attendre nous appela, Abby me lança un dernier regard comme pour vérifier si mes paroles étaient vraies, je lui fis, pour la rassurer, un signe de tête encourageant et nous rentrâmes dans mon enfer personnel.

Les trois heures de sports qui suivirent, furent pour moi les trois heures les pires de toute la semaine, je me suis tordue la cheville, donnée un coup de raquette, failli tuer au moins 3 fois Abby et 2 fois M. Spike, notre professeur d'EPS. Mais, enfin l'homme, qui brava tous les dangers en donnant son cour, nous renvoya aux vestiaires, nous nous sommes douchées et changées en vitesse et nous avons rejoins Jayson, qui pour changer se foutait, gentiment, de ma gueule :

« _ Alors BellyChou tu as encore tenté de jouer au volley et de cligner des yeux en même temps.

_ Arrête de m'appeler BellyChou, tu sais très bien que je déteste ça et en plus j'y peux rien s'y je ne suis pas doué, va donc voir AbbyChérie et lui rouler un gros patin, histoire que vous me foutiez la paix le temps du repas car vous serez trop occupés à gérer vos pulsions ou en train d'assouvir vos pulsions ! Répliquais-je. »

Il a rougit, a ouvert la bouche 2 ou 3 fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte puis il est partie rejoindre Abby, j'ai souris, les trouvant mignon, et je me suis dirigée, seule, vers le réfectoire, leur laissant leur moment d'intimité.

Alors que je marchais vers la cantine, j'aperçus une nouvelle fois les deux silhouettes qui étaient encore sur le toit du bâtiment dans lequel j'allais rentré, mais une nouvelle fois lorsqu'ils virent que je les avaient vus ils disparurent. J'ai attendu, je ne sais pas combien de temps, pour finalement me rendre compte qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. J'ai commencé à réfléchir à qui ils pouvaient être, ce qu'ils voulaient, pour qui ils pouvaient être la, si ils étaient vraiment là, parce que c'est vrai que à part moi j'ai l'impression que personne ne les avait vu, étais-je devenue folle ou juste plus attentive que les autres ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus ... Durant le temps que mes pensées défilèrent je me suis retrouvée au self avec une salade et une bouteille d'eau sur mon plateau, installée a notre table habituelle, sauf que aujourd'hui mes 2 amis n'étaient pas là et à mon avis ils n'allaient pas apparaître avant que les cours ne recommencent. J'ai dons sortis le livre que je lisais en ce moment, Orgueil et Préjugés, et je recommençais la lecture où je m'étais arrêté. Ma lecture m'accompagna jusqu'au bout du repas, mais mon esprit restait accaparé par ces 2 silhouettes si étranges. Ayant envie de savoir si elles étaient toujours là, je me suis installée dans l'herbe pour voir si les 2 personnes allaient apparaître. Le temps passait et ils ne réapparaissait pas ou alors je ne les ai pas vu. La sonnerie a de nouveau retenti pour indiquer le début des cours, je m'y suis dirigée, la mort dans l'âme car je n'avais pas envie d'y aller alors qu'ils faisaient si beau dehors, et aussi parce que je n'avais pas revu les 2 acolytes ce qui pouvaient laisser entendre que j'étais folle ... Ce qui me faisait un peu peur.

Abby et Jayson sont revenus tout sourire, se soufflant des mots doux à l'oreille qui m'aurait certainement mis mal à l'aise si ils avaient été prononcés tout haut, parce que même si ma meilleure amie me racontait beaucoup de choses, j'évitais de connaître les détails de sa vie sexuelle. Les cours ont repris, j'en avais un en commun avec Abby, nous avons parlé de tout, de rien, brièvement de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, puis la conversation a dérivé sur mon comportement du jour :

« _ Es-tu sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, d'habitude je dis ce genre de chose et alors tout de suite tu me dis que tu ne veux en aucun cas être au courant de cette partie de ma vie mais la tu te contente d'un ''HumHum'' ?

_ Excuse moi, mais je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, certainement mes règles qui arrivent..., essayais-je.

_ Comptes-tu me faire gober ça ou pas ? Non parce que je suis idiote mais pas à ce point tu sais !, s'énerva-t-elle.

_ Non mais c'est que ..., tentais-je mais elle me coupa.

_ Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' je veux la vérité, et tout de suite, murmura-t-elle au comble de l'énervement.

_ D'accord mais promets que tu ne penseras pas que je suis folle !

_ Je te le promets, dit-elle solennellement.

_ Tout à l'heure sur le toit du gymnase j'ai aperçu deux silhouettes sombres regardant dans notre direction et je les ai ré-aperçus quand je suis allée au self mais je ne sais pas si ils sont vraiment là ou pas, si ils sont là pour moi ou pas, je suis déboussolée, ça me fait peur...

_ C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air toute pâlichonne, on va t'aider, mais avant il faut que l'on soit sûres qu'ils sont là et si ils sont là pour toi. Nous allons être sur nos gardes et essayer de les apercevoir, même de les approcher si on y arrive.

_ Merci Abby pour tout mais peut-être que l'on pourrait éviter d'en parler à Jayson, demandais-je mais je sus au regard qu'elle fit qu'elle lui en parlerait. »

La journée a continué ainsi jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi sans que jamais les 2 silhouettes ne réapparaissent. Comme tous les soirs Abby et Jayson m'ont laissé à la maison puis ce sont éloignés main dans la main.

Je suis rentrée dans la maison et j'ai entendu des voix dans le salon, chose étrange la voix de Phil, qui était censé être au travail a rententi, je me suis donc rendue au salon, et là j'ai vu ma mère dans les bras de Phil, sanglotant et les deux silhouettes noires, dos à moi ...

_Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça vaut, par conséquent j'aimerais que vous me donniez vos avis, vos critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives. Donc une Review pour moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Merci d'avance. *imaginer les yeux du Chat Botté*_

_R0$£ PR£$QU£ BL0ND£_


End file.
